Worth It
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Explanation of the situation of this scene inside but takes place during one of the new episodes 'Abuse of Trust'. Jackie takes Robbie home from the pub and things are said and done. R/J one shot.


**Authors Note: **So I know most of you (if not all of you) haven't been able to watch the newest episodes but basically the first episode included Jackie saying "I hope she was worth it." after Robbie turned up late (by the looks on their faces I kind of want to say it was her that he spent the night with) and then the second episode had Jackie having to pick him up from a pub - where he had been gettting to know some of the suspects - since he couldn't drive. This takes place in and after that car journey. A/N is long, I'm sorry. Addition: I've found some of the new episodes on youtube so go watch now! AND ALSO WE GET ACTUAL KISSING ON SUNDAY, it starts as an undercover thing but they keep going!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing or it would be said aloud that Robbie and Jackie were together now, even if it is a little obvious (in my eyes anyway) and there wouldn't be a new boyfriend for her in the third episode.

* * *

Robbie looked over at her as she pulled up outside his place, thinking how funny it was that Jackie was already behind the steering wheel of his new car and he had only had it a few days, "Do you fancy coming upstairs for a nightcap?"

"Robbie..." she said with a hint of warning in her voice, her eyes were saying the opposite of her voice though. Spending evenings with him had always been some of the best and most entertaining she could recall.

"Oh come on you'll still be able to drive and I'm going to have a hangover in the morning so what's one more drink going to change?" Jackie laughed briefly whilst rolling her eyes but following him into his flat.

She waited in the slightly smaller living room whilst he went into the kitchen for any bottle he could find. She didn't exactly believe that he should be left alone to find anything in his present intoxicated state but he had told her to stop fussing over him as soon as they had reached his front door. He came back through and stood in front of her, a half drunk bottle of red wine in his hand.

"We don't get glasses?"

"No, I thought they would be too classy for a drink at almost midnight."

"You haven't got any clean ones you mean?" He flashed a cheeky wink at her, proving her point perfectly.

Their fingers accidentally brushed over each other as he passed her the bottle first. "You wanted to know if she was worth it?"

"What?"

"The girl last week. You said you hoped she was worth it. I just thought you should know that, yeah, she was pretty good in bed and I suppose it was easier to pretend she was you than some of the others I've pulled."

She began to glare at him heavily, "Don't even go there Robbie."

"You seriously don't want to know that when I kissed her I had to close my eyes to make it simpler to pretend it was your lips agianst mine or your tongue battling with my own? You don't want to know that when I ran my hands over her body I kept wishing I had chose some girl who was a little curvier so it was better to imagine your perfect body-"

She turned her body around so her back was facing him, not allowing him to see the few drops of water that had started to fall down her cheeks, "No, Robbie, I really _don't_ want to know that!" It was better in her mind if he didn't know that had been all she had wanted to hear from him for the past twelve years.

Robbie could hear that she was upset as she said that and quietly went closer to her, putting the palms of his hands gently on her waist. "I know when you're lying, I thought you knew that much at least," he whipered, pressing light kisses on to her neck and shoulder.

"Robbie, you're drunk and don't know what you are doing. Just get off me. Please." The tears were beginning to fall thicker and faster by the time she started qietly pleading with him. He woudn't mean anything by this, her thoughts were telling her, he wouldn't even remember this has happened the next morning.

He took a step back so he could raise his voice without doing it straight into her ear, "Christ sake Jackie, I am not completely wasted. I only made it seem more obvious so you would feel the need to come up and make sure I don't fall down the stairs and die or whatever the hell you think I'm capable of."

She turned round to face him again, the tears having finally halted and were now falling off her chin on to the jacket she still had on, "I don't know what you are capable of though! Not really, anyway."

"Do you think I'm able to love anyone as much as I love you? Because if you do then you are wrong. You are the one girl I've never been allowed to have yet from the moment I saw you, you were the one I wanted most. It wasn't even because it was against the rules, it was because you are amazing and funny and I couldn't imagine life without you, so can you please say something that tells me that I haven't just made the biggest arse of myself by saying that out loud?"

She shook her head and closed her lids over her eyes fore a moment, "You haven't made yourself look like an arse, maybe a kind of soppy romantic but not an idiot." He smiled back at her and moved closer and placed his hands on the side of her face, slowly in case she wasn't entirely ready.

"I do really love you but God help you if you're messing with me by the way Robbie." He knew that he would never mess with her like this and that's why he didn't have to respond to her statement before kissing her fiercely on the lips.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
